


The Hardships of a female Curtis

by Stucky21



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Bullying, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky21/pseuds/Stucky21
Summary: The Curtis' have a sister. But wait... what if she's Sodapop's twin? But because she's the only girl in the gang, not everyone likes her cause they don't know how to handle girls.May be spoilers.Underage, but consensual sex. Sex with a minor... Age of majority is 16.Warnings: Triggers. Abuse. Bullying. Ponyboy is an ass in the beginning.... he is very jelly that everyone likes Sara more than him. Everyone is towards Sara, but Pony more so. Drug abuse. Forced drug abuse. If more warnings come up i'll put them at the beginning of each chapter.Please feel free to leave me messages with suggestions of things to write about.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle, Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Mathews/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey bitch! That's our spot!" I heard Ponyboy yell. I looked up from the ground to see Ponyboy and Johnny approach me. "I don't see your name written anywhere," I said. "I'm gonna head home. See ya," Johnny said. "See ya, Johnnycake," Ponyboy said. When Johnny was gone, Ponyboy turned on me. He shoved me against the wall. "Go away, Pony," I snarled. "Darry said you don't get to talk to me like that," he snarled back, punching me in the stomach.

"Go fuck yourself," I said and he punched me in the jaw. "I'd rather get a beat down from Dally," he said, punching me in the stomach. I collapsed on the ground and curled into fetal position. Ponyboy kept beating me. I was about to pass out when he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. "I know about the baby and about Two-Bit. Good luck trying to win him back," he snarled, smashing my head against the pavement.

Ponyboy's POV: 

After Sara lost consciousness, I went home. "Hey Pone. Where's Sara?" Soda asked. "I don't know. Last I saw, she was tonguing some dude," I said and I saw Two-Bit flinch. "Don't lie, Ponyboy," he said. "I'm not lying," I said. "It's not true," Two-Bit said. "Why are you so sure she didn't?" Darry asked. "Cause she's my girlfriend," Two-Bit replied. "She was full out kissing him and he was raking his hands all over her body. "That slut," Two-Bit said. "She's gonna get it when she gets home," Darry said.

Six hours later...

Sara's POV:

When I came to, I hurt. A lot. It was also dark. I got up and limped home. The second I walked into the house, I was punched in my already sore jaw. I felt it break. I wanted to throw up. I was suddenly surrounded and beaten. My vision became blurry and my head was pounding. I vaguely was aware of being lifted, the sound of breaking glass, and a sharp pain in my back. 

Darry's POV:

We had barely touched Sara when she fell. I thought nothing of it. The gang started beating her pretty badly, but I didn't join in. Two-Bit had picked her up and threw her into the mirror beside the front door. It shattered into pieces. "Alright, that's enough. Bed with no food. Let's go, slut," I said, grabbing Sara and dragging her to her room. "Why're you calling me that? What's.... on?" she asked weakly and I slapped her across her bruised jaw. "That's for cheating on Two-Bit," I said and she looked at me confused. I slammed her bedroom door and went downstairs. 

Sara's POV:

I limped to my bed and curled up in the blankets facing the room, just staring. I heard the door open and Two-Bit walked into my line of sight. "We're through. Kill the babies," he said and left. I was feeling very tired and dizzy. Steve and Dally came in and told me to kill myself. When they left, I took out my journal and wrote everything that happened today. Then I lost consciousness. 

Soda's POV:

I felt something was wrong with Sara, but ignored it. I went into her room and called her nasty names. "You're no twin of mine, whore," I said and left. "Let's make her life hell. Ignore her, stop hanging out with her. Don't eat with her," I said bitterly and everyone agreed.

Five months later...

Sara had yet to leave her room and no one went in either. Pony said he heard her riffling through the medicine cabinet in the morning before school. The broken glass was still scattered on the floor cause we didn't want to clean it. "Guys, what's this rust coloured stuff on the floor?" Darry asked. "I ain't no genius, but even I know there's a piece of glass missing," Two-Bit said and Darry lost all colour in his face. "What's going on in here?" Dally asked, entering the house. Darry ran to the kitchen to throw up. I ran up the steps to Sara's bedroom. She was curled up on the bed with the covers over her. "Soda, what's up?" Dally asked and I shakily pulled the covers off my sister. 

In one hand she clutched the sheets to her stomach. In the other was a bottle of aspirin, lid off. "I think I'm going to be sick," Dally said and raced to the bathroom. Her arms and face were bruised and thin. Her face was gaunt and pale. One arm looked broken. There were varying sizes of cuts and gashes on her skin. She also had bruises all over her body and some were huge. That's when I noticed the bulge of her belly.

Two-Bit's POV:

I had followed Dally up to Sara's room. After looking at her, Dally ran to the bathroom to throw up. She looked really bad. She was bruised and cut. She looked skinny and sickly. Darry brushed past me and gently rolled her forward. "Shit," I heard Steve gasp when the large piece of glass was revealed. An empty bottle of aspirin clanked to the floor when the hand holding it flopped down. The arm made a weird popping noise. A journal thudded to the floor and Soda picked it up. 

Darry placed a hand on her rounded belly and jumped back. "It moved," he said. "They're mine," I moaned and lost all feeling in my legs. Steve caught me and I started crying. He pulled me close and let me cry into his chest. "I called 911," Dally said. "Thanks," Soda said, looking up from the journal. "We need to remove the glass," Darry said and Dally ran to him. "Don't," he said, grabbing Darry's arm. "You'll make her bleed out," Dally said. 

"Shit, she's bleeding... down there," Soda sobbed, pointing and the blood soaking the sheets on her lower part of her body. "Shit, this is all my fault," I sobbed. "No, it's all our fault," Steve said. "I told her to get rid of the baby," I cried. "Wait, she's pregnant?" Soda asked. "I'm sorry guys. I couldn't keep in my pants. But golly we were super excited. At first we were scared, but we both got part times jobs," I said. 

"Pony's in so much shit when he and Johnny get home," Darry said. Then the sound of sirens filled the air. "So-da," Sara moaned. "I'm here, Sara-bean," Soda said, grasping her hand. "'M woozy... tum-tum owie," she whimpered. "I know Baby Bear," Darry said and I stood up. "Baby, how many aspirin did you take?" I asked. "All," she whispered. "Why?" I asked and the next words out of her mouth chilled me to the bone. 

"Miss... take....you... rid of... 'eeve and Da...kill... self," she slurred. Then the front door burst open and I heard Dally lead the paramedics to the room. Darry told them the injuries and how many aspirins she took. The paramedics set about getting her ready for transport. They quickly and carefully removed the glass shard and quickly bandaged her. They laid her on her side on the gurney and put a breathing mask over her face. 

"One person can ride with her," a male paramedic said. "Go with her Two-Bit. You're the father," Darry said and I followed the paramedics out of the house. I could see police officers stop the others from following. "What can you tell us about her state?" the female paramedic asked. I told them everything that happened and the driver went to pull over. "Nooooo... staaaaa.... 'ease. No 'is... 'ault," Sara whimpered, reaching for me and the driver continued driving.

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby Bear," I said, taking her hand. "Who's your guardian?" the female paramedic asked and Sara looked confused. "Whaas guar... dian?" she asked. "Darrel Shane Curtis," I replied for Sara. "Ohhh," Sara whispered before passing out. "She said her stomach hurt and she's bleeding down there. She's pregnant. Can you check on them please?" I asked. "Sure. I'm Gene and this is my partner in crime, Hal," the woman said, setting up an ultra sound machine. Hal continued tending to Sara's injuries. "How far along?" Gene asked. "Six months," I replied. "Looks like she's in labor. Shit! She's crashing. Get the paddles!" Gene yelled. 

Meanwhile at the house...

Darry's POV:

"What happened here? What did you do to Sara?" a detective asked and I was confused. Dally told them everything and Soda handed the detective Sara's journal. He read the last couple of entries and handed it back. "Am I missing something?" I asked after watching the guy ask Dally question after question. "Sara is a very dear friend of the fuzz. Jim, we may have done damage, but it was their youngest brother who put the events into action," Dally replied.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital...

Still Darry's POV:

When we arrived at the hospital, we met up with Two-Bit in the waiting room. He was cradling a tiny bundle. "Shhh, she just fell asleep," he whispered, a big grin plastered on his face. "How's Sara?" I asked as Soda gushed over the baby. "Broken arm, leg, and jaw. Concussion, internal and external bleeding, blood loss. Broken and bruised ribs. Almost lost both babies," Two-Bit said. "Both? Were you aware?" I asked. "Girls and yes, I knew," Two-Bit replied. 

"Wait, where's the other one?" I asked. "Surgery... There were complications. The doctor will explain everything later," Two-Bit said. "What are the names?" Dally asked. "This is Saffron Carol Guinness Mathews- Curtis. The other girl is Angel Catherine Milwaukee Matthews-Curtis," Two-Bit replied. "You did not name my nieces after beer," Soda said. "Too late," Two-Bit laughed. "Catherine was our mom's name," I said. "Carol's mine. We thought it would be nice to name them after our mom's," Two-Bit said, finally allowing Soda to hold Saffron.

"Excuse me? Are you guys Sara's family?" a guy wearing madras asked politely. Everyone flicked out a switch blade except Two-Bit and Soda. "What are you doing here Randy?" Two-Bit asked. "You know him?" Steve asked, stepping in front of Soda and the baby. "He's friends with Sara," Two-Bit replied and everyone put their blades away. "And my Dad hired them," Randy added. "I thought Sara worked at Buck's," Dally said. "What did you say?" I asked, turning on him. 

"Yeah, she sings nights at Buck's," Dally said like it was no big deal. I pinned him against the wall. "You know I don't like Sara or Pony going to Buck's. Why didn't tell us?" I snarled. "He's got rules in place for when she's there," Dally replied. "Rules?" Soda asked. "No catcalling, leering, no touching her, no throwing beer bottles or condoms at her. She's basically off limits. She even has her own room that no one is allowed in other than to clean it," Dally replied and I let him go.

"There's no way she can sing," Steve said. "And why's that?" Two-Bit asked, taking Saffron from Soda. "Cause she's too damn shy," Steve replied and Saffron was placed in his arms. "Meet your God Daughter," Two-Bit said, smiling widely. "Who's the God Mother?" Soda asked. "You are," Two-Bit replied, smirking and Soda turned beet red. "How'd you know?" Soda asked. "You just told me," Two-Bit said and Soda face-palmed himself.

"So wait. If Sara's got a day and night job, how's she going to school?" I asked. "She's dropping out," Two-Bit replied. "How come I wasn't informed?" I asked. "She went over you're head," Two-Bit whispered and I punched the wall. "It's becoming too much for her," Randy added. "Family of Sara Rootbeer Curtis?" a doctor asked and we all stood up. "Who's her guardian?" he reiterated. "What you say to me can be said to them," I said, crossing my arms. Steve passed Saffron to me and I cradled her in my arms.

"She's lucky to be alive and be able to make a full recovery. Broken and bruised ribs. Fractured left ankle, broken wrists and jaw. Her right leg is broken in three places, including her femur. A severed femoral vein. Blood loss, broken pelvis. We need to operate but you need you to sign off on it," the doctor explained, holding out a clip board. I signed the papers and the doctor left.

"Shit, we gotta call Pony and Johnny," Soda said and I handed Randy the baby. "Be right back," I said and went out into the hallway and called the house. Pony picked up right away. "Darry? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes," I replied. "Where is everyone? And how come Sara ain't in her room? Did she run away?" he asked. "We are at the hospital where your sister is in critical condition and lucky to be alive," I replied. "What?" he asked. "I'm picking you up. Be ready," I ordered and hung up. 

I went back inside the waiting room and told the others I'd be getting Pony and Johnny. "I'm going to get them," I said, kissing Saffron on her head and waving to the others. When I got to the house, Detective Jim was there trying to console Jonny. When he saw me he beckoned me to hurry. "Pony called the cops on Two-Bit," Johnny said. "I need to have a little chat with him if that's ok. I know what your sister means to Two-Bit," the detective said and I nodded my consent. "I'm so sorry. I knew Pony was bullying her and such. I didn't think to say anything. I'm sorry," Johnny sobbed and I pulled him to my chest. He sobbed hard and shook. 

"It's ok," I soothed. "Pony said she's dying and I need to tell her I'm sorry. I don't wanna talk about it right yet though," he sobbed into my chest. "She'll pull through. She's got a whole gang that needs her. Plus we have two new members," I said and he looked up. "She was pregnant?" he asked. "With Two-Bit's kids no less. Twins," I replied. "Twins? Now we're gonna have two more Two-Bits running around," he laughed. "And boys to ward off if they take after their mom," I said, hugging Johnny. 

"Ok, I'm done with Ponyboy. Mind if I swing by the hospital to visit Sara Bean anytime?" the Detective asked. "Sure, it's Darry by the way," I said. "Jim or Jimbo by friends. Have yourself a good one Johnny," Jim said, patting him on the back. "See ya," Johnny said, smiling. When Jim left in his cruiser I went inside the house. "Can you grab Sara's baby blanket and her dragon plushie from her bed?" I asked and Johnny nodded, going up the stairs. "Ponyboy! Let's go!" I yelled. "I'm not going!" he yelled from his room. 

"Yes, you are! Don't make me come get you!" I yelled as Johnny returned with the requested items. "Thanks," I said. "No problem," he said. "Fine!" Ponyboy yelled and stomped down the stairs. He slapped an envelope to my chest. "What's this?" I asked. "My teacher told me to give it to you," he snapped storming out to the truck. I opened it and it confirmed my suspicions. "She drop out?" Johnny asked and I nodded, leaving the letter on the kitchen table. 

"Let's get going," I said. "I can't wait to meet the twins," Johnny said, following me to the truck. "Took you long enough," Pony said from the back. "You're grounded. No TV or after school stuff. You're also to help take care of the twins," I said starting the car. "Whatever," he said and I drove to the hospital.

Meanwhile...

Soda's POV:

A few minutes after Darry left, a nurse came in and handed Two-Bit his second child. "She's perfect. They both are," he whispered. "Why'd you have to do surgery?" I asked. "The shard of glass pierced through the uterus and into Angel. It narrowly missed vital organs but she still needed a piece removed. To not need to be on any machines or need much more medical needs besides sutures is amazing. She truly is an angel," the nurse said. "Thanks," I said and the nurse left us. 

"I'm gonna beat that kid's head in," Dally growled and I sent a glare his way. "No you won't," I said. "Ok no I won't," he said. "Darry's handling Pony right now. If he still don't learn then you can scare him," I said. "I know a cop who owes me one. It's actually Jim, who you met at the house. He can 'arrest' Ponyboy and stick him in a holding cell with another cop playing the part of another inmate. If that don't work there's always autopsy," Dally said. "Ok, I'll talk it over with Dar," I said.

"I just heard the news! Is she ok?" Tim asked, bursting into the waiting room with Curly on his heels. "Hey Tim. We... uh... we don't know yet. She's in surgery," Steve said as Two-Bit placed Angel in Dally's arms. "Are those-" Tim asked. "My beautiful baby girls? Yes they are," Two-Bit replied. "What's a Soc doing holding one of 'em?" Curly asked. "He's a friend of Sara's," I replied and Randy handed Saffron to Tim. "I'm Randy," he said. "Where's Darrel?" the doctor asked. "He's picking up Ponyboy and-" I started. "Right here," Darry cut in, entering the room. 

"You can see her now. Just be warned that she's hooked up to machines and looks frail," the doctor said and Dally handed Darry Angel. "Be careful with your God Daughter. Now ya gotta find a wife," Two-Bit said, cheerfully. We then followed the doctor to Sara's room. "Let us know of any changes. She should wake up within the hour and when she does, get a nurse to get me," the doctor said before opening the door and leaving us.

"Oh god baby," Two-Bit said, walking to the left side of Sara's bed. "Two-Bit?" she asked weakly and he took her hand. "Hey Sara bean," I said, sitting on her other side. "I'll get a nurse," Randy said. "Cuddles?" Sara asked and, with the help of Soda, Two-Bit maneuvered Sara so he could slip in beside her. I took a step forward when he groped her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Two-Bit's POV:

"Darry," I heard Soda say. I looked up to see Darry glaring at me so I removed my hands from Sara's ass. "Sorry, couldn't help it," I said. "Hey, looks like y'all beat me," Jim said, entering the room. "Hey Jimbo. Where's Ollie?" I asked. "Right here," Ollie said, coming into the room. "How long are you off duty?" Dally asked. "Two weeks. We are both on newbie duty," Jim replied. "Newbie duty?" Soda asked. "Congrats, she's starting out as an ambassador until she completes the course work. Which she is nearly done," Ollie said, putting a badge on the night table. 

"Ollie," Sara whispered. "How ya feeling?" Ollie asked. "Like a piece of shit," she said, sliding her hands under my shirt. "Really?" Soda asked, incredulously. "Shhh." I whispered, seeing that Sara had fallen asleep. A nurse pushed the door open and let it slam shut. Everyone shushed her. "She's asleep so I'm not moving," I said and the nurse set about making sure Sara was comfortable. She tried to slide Sara's hands from my shirt, but they just slid right back up. The nurse gave up.

Then the twins started crying and the nurse left to get diapers and milk. When she returned she showed everyone how to change diapers and how to feed them. When the twins were fed and changed, they were rocked to sleep. It was hilarious to see Tim struggle to change a baby. Where as Dally, who'd changed Ponyboy a few times when he was small, was a pro. "What's the matter, Tim, baby got the best of you?" I asked. "I don't see you doing anything," he snickered.

"I'm getting manhandled by the softest hands," I said as Sara wrapped her arms around me. "That's it. No touching my sister," Soda said, going to separate us. It made Sara start crying and I sent a glare to her twin. "Note to self. Do not interfere with cuddles," Soda said and I slid my arms around Sara. "She's out again," I whispered. "Wanna go home," Sara whimpered in her sleep.

"I'll go talk to a nurse," Darry said. "We'll go as back up," Ollie said and he and Jim followed Darry outside. "Hey, I was... um... uhhh..." we heard Darry stammer. Curly peeked out the door. "Awe damn. Lover boy has the hots for the nurse," he snickered. "I want to go home," Ponyboy grumbled. "Really? I've never heard Superman stutter this much since Sara told him she started her period," Steve laughed, completely ignoring Ponyboy.

Flashback to 12 year old Sara...

"Hey Darry. I'm uh... bleeding," Sara said. "Where?" Darry asked and Sara looked down at her feet. "Down there. I'm scared. I don't wanna die," she whimpered and Darry's face went cherry red. "Hun, you're alright. You're umm... uhhh.... On your um... period. Why don't you do um... uhhh... pads. Soda will... errr... stay with you," Darry stammered. "Oh for fuck's sake. Come upstairs with me," Dallas said and led a frightened Sara up to the bathroom. We followed but were stopped by the locked bathroom door. 

"Dallas, open up," Darry ordered. "You're gonna wrap toilet paper around this part until we get you some pads, ok? Now get cleaned up so we can all go to the drug store. After we buy you pads, I'll take you out shopping. I got paid and I'm itching to spend some," Dally said, gently. "Thanks, Dal," Sara sniffed. "Here, take these for the cramps," Dally said and unlocked the door. "Thanks," Sara said and we walked in on them hugging. "Get ready and we'll head out," Dally said, patting Sara on the back. 

On his way out of the door, he silently closed the door. "What the hell was that about?" Darry asked and I shot Dally a look. He rolled his eyes at me and I knew he wouldn't do anything to my girl. "Johnny ain't the only one I care about. Sara's like a sister to me. The only intelligent thing I learned from Sylvia was how to take of women on their periods," he said when we were seated in the living room. A few minutes later, Sara came down stairs. "Ready," she said.

When we got to the store, Dally led us to the feminine hygiene isle. Darry embarrassingly asked which pad was better. We all were curious, seeing as how Sara was the only girl in the gang. Dally was on top of things again. He picked out two types of pads and cramp meds. He even paid for everything. 

When we got to the house, Darry gave Sara the sex talk. He was red-faced and looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. By the end of it all, Sara was in tears. She crawled into Darry's lap and cried into his chest. She eventually fell asleep to him rocking her and rubbing her back. Two hours later, Dally took her out shopping as he promised and bought her everything she wanted. Which happened to be art supplies and stickers.

End flashback.

When Darry returned with a nurse, he was red in the face. "The doctor said she can go home as long as someone is with her at all times. The cops are at the house, setting up equipment," Darry said. "I'm Rose. I'll be her nurse and I'll be popping in every once in a while to see how she's doing," the nurse said. "And alone time with Lover Boy," Curly snickered. "Curly," Tim warned, still cradling Saffron. "It's alright. We've got a date set for Friday," Rose said, chuckling, disconnecting all the machines around Sara. 

Sara still hadn't woken and was curled around me. "We took Darry's truck and Buck's T-Bird. Who's going with who?" Dally asked. "Ponyboy's going with me," Darry said. "I guess Sara's going with Dal. Which means so am I," I said. "I'll go with Dal," Johnny said. "Dally," Soda and Steve said together. "I can't take all of you guys," Dally said. "I'll go with Darry," Johnny said. 

I helped the nurse ease Sara up and into a wheelchair. She woke up and panicked. "Shh, you're ok. You're going home, babe," I said and she calmed down. "The cribs," she said. "Still at my place," I replied. "I'll get them. Anything else you need?" Darry asked. "Just ask my mom about the baby stuff," I replied. "Got it," he said, leaving with those going with him. "Shit, we need car seats," I said. "Not to worry. I have spares for my nieces. I can take them in my car," Rose said.

"Thanks nurse," Sara said. "Please, it's Rose. I am, after all, going to be dating your big brother," Rose said and we all made our way out of the hospital. We went to Rose's car first to load up the twins. Once they were settled, still asleep, Tim and Curly headed to the Curtis house. Randy said he'd meet us there too after Sara invited him. The rest of us piled into Buck's T-Bird. Sara between Soda and I and Steve up front with Dally.

Sara was instantly asleep and remained asleep even after we pulled in front of her house. Randy was waiting in his car while Rose was standing in the open doorway of her back door. Tim's car was there but the brothers must have made themselves at home inside. "Two-Bit, help the nurse with the kids. I've got Sara," Dally said, helping me get Sara out of the car. She had immediately clung to Dally's neck. I went and helped get the twins out of Rose's car, just as Darry's truck pulled into the driveway. The cops came out and helped bring stuff inside.

Randy got out of his car and helped unload the baby stuff. "Is it ok to set them up in Sara's room?" I asked, taking Angel out of the car seat. Rose got Saffron and we carried them inside after Darry gave the go ahead. Tim and Curly headed out to help bring in the baby stuff. I noticed that Sara was curled up on Dally's lap, head on his chest, fast asleep. Dally, who was dozing off, looked up. I nodded my head, answering his silent question. 

He repositioned himself so himself and Sara were lying down, Sara on the inside. He was instantly asleep. "Here are the carriers," Darry said, setting them down beside the couch. He bent down and kissed Sara on the forehead before returning to his truck. The twins were settled in their carriers and I offered Rose some cake and milk. She followed me into the kitchen and I cut us each a slice of cake. I poured us a glass of milk and we sat on the smaller sofa in the living room. We watched as everyone brought in the baby stuff and carried it all upstairs. 

When everything was brought upstairs, Randy headed out to get everyone food since it was 6:00. He was also bringing his girlfriend, Marcia, and their friends Bob and Cherry. All of whom, I told were close friends of Sara. While we waited, we decided to put together all the baby stuff. Rose kept watch over Sara and the twins. Sara was hooked up to her nasal tube since she started wheezing. Ollie and Jim had stepped out for a bit. Dally was still sleeping, curled up beside Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Pony's POV:

I hated the fact that I got roped into setting up all the baby stuff. I secretly made a plan to get back at Sara. She had caught me and Johnny kissing last year and ran. I was scared she was going to tell everyone about it so I bullied and beat her. Then she went and made friends with the Socs. I was pissed, but couldn't do anything about it. What if she told the gang I was gay? She was a traitor.

She was called traitor by many Greasers as well and beaten by them. Two-Bit would always step in and the beatings eventually died down. They still happened but not when she was with Two-Bit, which was practically all the time. I knew they were dating for three years and found out she was pregnant seven months ago. I'd still beaten her because I still hated her. I decided I would get some powerful drugs and say she bought them. I just had to wait for the right moment... when everything went back to normal.

We were just finishing when Randy came in with the food. We all piled into the living room. Cherry and Marcia sat on the couch where Sara and Dally were snuggled on. "Y'all must be Sara's friends from school," Darry said and introductions were made. Tim woke Dally up and Dally gently woke Sara. "Dinner's here," Soda said, patting his twin on the head. 

Dally and Two-Bit helped Sara sit up. She looked around the room, eyes lighting up when she saw Marcia, Cherry and Bob. "Hey," she said weakly. "Congrats," Bob said and Sara smiled. Cherry and Marcia group hugged her. Bob gave her a quick hug. "How many slices, Babe?" Two-Bit asked. "Just one, please hun," she replied and Two-Bit went and got some pizza. 

"So, name?" Marcia asked after Randy handed her a plate. "The tiny one is Angel Catherine Milwaukee Mathews-Curtis. The other one is-" Sara stopped and hunched over. The nurse rushed to her side and I could hear her sucking in air. After a few seconds of the nurse rubbing her back, Sara was able to catch her breath. Two-Bit hurriedly put down the plate of pizza and fretted when he saw her.

"I'm fine. Just lost my breath for a second. Anyway, the other twin is Saffron Carol Guinness Mathews-Curtis," Sara said and Two-Bit wedged himself beside her. "Really? Milwaukee? Guinness?" Cherry asked. "Of course. If we had a boy it'd be Jack Daniels," Two-Bit said jokingly. "Well, they are the cutest," Marcia said and the twins woke up. They didn't cry, though. They just looked around with wide eyes at everyone, curious.

Randy's POV:

I was surprised at how well everyone took to us. I had noticed the glares Ponyboy was shooting at Sara. I already knew he was hostile to her. Then I noticed the secret looks he was sharing with Johnny and it clicked. Sara must have seen them in a compromising position or something. Being gay could get them killed so he must me scared she'll rat them out. Looking around, though, I saw that Sara's twin was cuddling with his best friend Steve. Tim was sitting between Dally's legs, head resting on his leg. They weren't hiding their sexuality. 

It dawned on me that Sara no issues with her gang being mostly gay. She was not afraid or judgemental. "What's ya thinking about?" Cherry asked. "Sara's the toughest, but softest chick I know," I said and she looked up from her pizza. "Thanks," she said and finished her food. She curled up against Two-Bit and fell asleep. When Darry went to pick her up, Two-Bit shook his head. "Leave her, she's fine," he said adjusting her so her head was in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Darry's POV:

I was a little annoyed with the way she clung to Two-Bit. "Just let her rest, Dar," Dally said and I noticed how comfortable she looked. I continued eating my pizza and watching the TV. I kept stealing glances at Rose, looking away when she caught me. Curly was smirking and I sent him a glare. He just kept smiling and I rolled my eyes.

An hour later...

After everything was put away, the Socs left to go home. Two-Bit carried Sara to bed while Steve and Soda took the twins, who'd fallen asleep again. Pony said goodnight and got ready for bed. Rose went to say goodbye, but I offered her my room. "It's late. Take my room. I'll take the couch," I said. "I don't mind sharing the bed. Besides, looks like Dallas, Tim and Curly are staying," Rose said and Curly snorted.

"Shut it or go home," Tim warned and Curly rolled his eyes. "Dar, Sara's asking for you," Two-Bit said. "I'll go too. She needs her oxygen hooked up overnight. She was looking a little breathless tonight Rose said and followed us up stairs. "Hey kiddo. What's up?" I asked. "Hug goodnight?" she asked. "Of course," I said and gave her a hug. "Thanks," she said and Rose hooked her up the nasal tube. 

Sara's POV: 

After I was hooked up to the nasal tube, Darry said goodnight. I had noticed before he looked a little jealous. When he and Rose left, I turned to Two-Bit. "Hun?" I asked. "Yes, Babe?" he asked. "Can I snuggle with Darry tomorrow? He looked kinda jealous," I replied. "Sure Sara Bear. I think he's feeling guilty. We all are. We should've listened to you. We should've seen the signs," he said, running a finger down my cheek. "Pony hates me," I said. "I know, but everyone else is here for you. We will protect you no matter what. Now get some sleep. You need it," he said. 

The next day...

I awoke with a start to a slamming door. "Drop the attitude, Ponyboy! You brought this on yourself!" I heard Darry yell. "I promised Johnny we'd go to the movies tonight!" Pony yelled and the bedroom door slammed open. "Get back here! We're not done!" Darry yelled as Pony straddled me. Two-Bit woke with a start and clocked Pony. Darry pulled him out of the room. 

Ponyboy's POV:

"It's her fault! She a bitch!" Pony yelled. "You're the one who got yourself into this. You are to come straight home after school," Darry ordered. I stomped to the bathroom. Not before yelling through Sara's closed door that she was every dirty name I could think of. "Soda, wake up. You've got work today," I heard Darry say to Soda.

Two-Bit's POV:

"You ok?" I asked after Darry pulled Pony from the room. "Darry's mad. I don't like it when he's-" she started struggling to breathe. "Darry! A little help here please!" I called after the twins started crying. "Two-Bit, I've got to drive Pony to school," he said, entering the room. "She's having a panic attack," I said. "I'll drive Pony. My boss gave Steve and I a couple weeks off. It's paid too," Soda said and Sara calmed down. An hour Darry came down, carrying a sleeping Sara. He settled themselves into his chair.


	5. Chapter Five

Dally's POV:  
“Have you considered my option?” I asked. “Let me speak with him tonight. If he doesn’t want to listen, call Jimbo,” Darry replied. “Got it,” I said as Darry started gently rubbing Sara's back. A few minutes later, Two-Bit and Rose came downstairs, each with a twin. Tim and I took one and cradled them against us before settling on the couch. Two-Bit looked upset at the action. “Let their uncles spoil them,” I said. “Don’t worry, in an hour you can have Sara. I've got work today,” Darry said and Two-Bit smiled. 

An hour later…  
Darry got up and transferred a sleeping Sara to Two-Bit's lap. The twins got fussy and, after a diaper check, were changed. “I take it Curly went to school?” I asked. “He's going to keep an eye out for Ponyboy. He has a gut feeling,” Tim said as Darry finished getting ready. “We're home,” Steve called out and the door was slammed. 

“Shhhh! Sara's asleep,”Two-Bit hissed. “Sorry,” Soda whispered. “See y'all later. Tell Sara I said bye,” Darry said. “Bye,” Sara whispered. “Bye Sara Bear,” he said. “Be safe,” she said. “I will,” Darry said. “Let's watch a movie,” Soda said as Darry kissed the twins on the head. “Aladdin,” Sara said and the movie was put in. “I'll grab some food,” Rose said. Steve and Soda went and helped. 

Two-Bit went to take a leak and Sara snuggled against Tim. She placed a gentle hand on Angel. Two-Bit came back and sat back with Sara. Ten minutes later, the food was brought in. Waffles for everyone except Sara. She got oatmeal since her jaw was still healing and anything hard would be messy. We watched Aladdin, Pocahontas, and then Snow White. We were half way through Cinderella when the phone rang. Darry, who had just come home, answered it. “Tim, it's Curly. He was beaten up. Angela is bringing him here,” he said, entering the living room. 

“Shit,” Tim said and handed Two-Bit Angel. “I'll pick up Pony and Johnny,” Soda said. “I'm going with you,” Steve said and they left. A few minutes later, Angela and Tim brought in an unconscious Curly. The sleeping twins were put into their carriers and Curly was lain on a couch. I grabbed the first aid kit while Tim removed his brother's top. “I'm gonna pass out,” Sara said weakly and Two-Bit took her upstairs. 

A few minutes, Soda, Steve, Pony and Johnny arrived. “Is he gonna be alright?” Johnny asked. “Yes, he is,” Darry replied. “We're doing our homework,” Pony said, leading Johnny upstairs. “We need to talk later,” Darry said before they could go upstairs. “Fine,” Pony snapped, stomping to his room. 

An hour later…  
Pony's POV:  
“I'm going to the bathroom,” I told Johnny and I kissed him. When I left the room, I didn’t go to the bathroom. I went to my sister's room. “You back already Two?” she asked, sleepily. “Nah bitch. Just me,” I sneered. She shot up panicked, wincing and clutching herself. “Why?” she asked, breath hitching. “You saw me with Johnny,” I snarled. “So what? I don't care. So what of you're gay? I-" she fell and started seizing. “Sara? Shit, get Rose,” Two-Bit said. 

I ran downstairs. “Rose, it's Sara! She's having a seizure!” I yelled, startling the twins. Tim and Dally started rocking them while Rose and Darry ran up the stairs. Rose immediately started checking hef injuries once she finished seizing. Darry quickly got another first aid kit. Sara was bleeding badly on her outer thigh. 

Thirty minutes later….  
I was in shock at what I'd seen. Her thigh stitches were opened. The skin around the wound raw. After restitching and rubbing ointment on it, it was bandaged. I noticed the bruises and other injuries. When everything was done, she was settled back in her bed. Two-Bit slipped in beside her. “Come on Pony. Let's leave them be,” Darry said, leading me out of the room. I watched as my sister unconsciously burrow herself against Two-Bit.


End file.
